narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinryū
The Shinryū (神龍; Dragon God) is a massive sized primordial bring whose origins date back to the creation of the planet; it is in total sync with the planet, and connects with the energy given off by the planet. The Shinryū acts as the planets catalyst, and caused the evolution of the planet for it to become the lush, grassy planet it is. Appearance The Shinryū is a dragon with metallic golden scales. A light yellow colored underbelly, as well as light yellow colored thick fur along its spine; coating its tail and surrounding its head in somewhat of a mane. White, branch-like horns, claws and teeth; short, stubby legs and green irises with white pupils. History Long ago before the creation of Man, the Shinryū and Shinju constantly fought over which one of them would rule this world, leaving the other to remain underground; giving the world its energy, silently being the true ruler of this world. Obviously one would think that the Shinryū lost the battle, but no; the Shinryū simply gave up, because it did not feel like being a God over this planet. Thus, it retreated underground and remained there, becoming the Catalyst for the world's energy; creating the plants, humans and various other things for the world while the Shinju gave it life with its Chakra. However, having the Shinju being the world's God was the wrong choice; the world was filled with men waging war against one another in a struggle for power, as was the way of man according to how the Shinju taught them. The Shinju was... an attention whore; it craved being wanted by the mortals that it ruled, although it was wanted by the humans because of its power. You know the rest of the story. While the Shinju dealt with the Humans for stealing its Fruit, the Shinryū was dealing with its own problem. The countless wars that humans had waged upon one another was hurting the earth; how? The creation of the weaponry and armor, pollution from the factories that produced these weapons; along with the decomposing bodies and weapons left on the battlefields. And you know, when the earth is hurt, so is the Shinryū; so as a defense, it created a being called the Wakusei Ishi, the 'Will of the Planet'. A being who would defend against the human's destruction of the planet by infecting animals with massive amounts of Natural Energy, turning them into demonic beings temporarily; who would destroy any human or man-made structure that got in their way. The Shinryū soon found that, that would be its biggest mistake. For, the Wakusei Ishi happened to be as big a threat as the Shinju. For years it reaked immense devistation on Mankind; for this being was not only the manifestation of the Planet's Will, but was also the manifestation of the Shinryū's anger towards Mankind for destroying the planet that it allowed the beings to live upon. Some years later, a child was born by the Priestess Kimiko; a woman who had been put in charge of guarding the Shinryū's cave, for it was regarded as a God by the civilization who found it's cave. His name: Chakravartin, and would later become the Shinryū's partner. Chakravartin walked straight into the cave of the Shinryū and simply chilled there with it; until the Shinryū instructed him to smoke the little buds that grow on the ground around it's body. This caused Chakravartin's body to become altered, allowing him to absorb the Earth's Natural Energy; at first, he was upset but then the Shinryū showed him that he could truly be powerful with this energy. After Chakravartin's death from old age, the Shinryū remained in the Ryūchi Cave; the Shingetsu Clan's White Snake Sage sealed the entrance to the Shinryū's domain to protect against intruders, unless of course it is from fellow Shingetsu or the Akui who come back to live or visit. Abilities The power that the Shinryū holds is as monumental as the Shinju's, and the fact that it's body is in sync with the planets makes it's power even more devastating; for it holds the power to cause Natural Disasters capable of obliterating entire countries at a whim. It has the ability to manipulate all five elements to it's will, as well as combine them for different abilities. All in all, the Shinryū would be a greater threat than the Shinju if it turned against the humans. Which is apparent because of its creation of the Wakusei Ishi. Trivia * The Shinryū was created according to Chinese mythology. The Dragon's Pulse, that which the Chinese refer to as Chi, is the energy that flows through the earth. Thus, a Dragon to represent the Natural Energy one absorbs from the earth.